Confusion
by musicislife93
Summary: Logan loves Carlos. James loves Kendall. Kendall likes...Logan? Rated T, cause I'm new at this and I just wanna be safe. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

Logan was confused. No, that was wrong. Logan was beyond confused, he was lost and not finding his way back anytime soon. Kendall, his best friend who he has looked up to since he was five, just told him he was gay. This, however, is not what Logan found suprising or confusing for that matter. Everyone who knew Kendall, knew that the boy was on some level gay-this was just the first time he had ever said it out loud to anyone. But what confused Logan was what Kendall said next.

"I-I think I like you." Kendall had stuttered out, then turned away real fast when his cheeks started to turn a darker color. Logan's jaw dropped and he stared at the blonde as Kendall avoided the stunned gaze.

This was insane. No this was bizzare. Not three weeks ago did Logan come out to his friends and upon hearing this, James and Carlos smiled and said that they were gay, too. And now, Kendall had just come out to him AND told him that he liked him.

Dude! What the hell! Sure Logan was relieved when Carlos and james came out, too. Especially happy about Carlos, cause now Logan had the chance to make his move on his long time secret crush. But, never, in a million years, did Logan think he would be hearing his best friend, Kendall Knight, tell him he liked him.

It was no secret that Kendall batted for both teams, but now he was saying it was strictly for the one team and that was perfectly okay with Logan, it wasn't like he was a hypocrite or something. But, what wasn't perfectly okay with Logan, was that Kendall, apparently liked him. Sure he was flattered that someone like Kendall would like him, but Logan always pictured Kendall with someone taller and prettier, like James.

James. Shit. The night before James had come into Logan's room as he was studying and completly unloaded on Logan, telling him how he was totally and completly in love with the blonde leader. Logan, in response, smiled and said that he was happy for him and also put the taller at ease when he confessed his love for their short Latino friend. UGH!

Logan had no clue what to do, so instead of responding to Kendall's out-of-the-blue statement, Logan ran. He sprinted to the room he shared with Carlos and locked the door. He felt bad when he heard Kendall yelling his name and beggin him not to hate him.

"I don't hate you, Kendall. I could never hate you." Logan said softly, but loud enough for the blonde to hear him on the other side of the door, "I just-" he sighed heavily, "I need time to think right now."

He heard Kendall let out a breathe and a soft "Okay" was the reply as he heard Kendall's heavy footsteps walking away from his door.

Logan turned to face his room and picked up his Ipod from his desk, shoving the headphones into his ears before slinging himself on to his unmade bed and huffed into the fluffy pillows. He didn't know what to do. Sure, he loved Kendall, but like a brother, like he loved James, but certainly not like he loved Carlos.

Carlos was just...perfect. Logan sighed happily as he moved his head so he was facing Carlos' side of their shared bedroom. It was so neat and perfect. The bed was made and Logan was pretty sure he could bounce a quarter off of it if he really wanted to try. His papers and school things were stacked neatly on his desk and his movies and CDs were arranged in alphabetical order.

Logan couldn't help but smile. Carlos was a neat freak and one of the most supportive and sensitive people Logan has ever met. To anyone else, Carlos was a wild, rambunctious teenager who not only put himself in constant danger, but others as well. Now, James, Logan and Kendall already knew that, hence the hockey helmet they bought hinm for his 12th birthday that he very rarely takes off.

Sure Logan loved the wild side of Carlos, but what Logan really fell in love with was the side that only his closest friends were allowed to see. The quiet, shy, loving, caring side. For example, if anyone of them were to some how get injured, Carlos was the first one there, making sure they were okay and he never left ther side. Or if it was just the four of them hanging around in the apartment, Carlos would sit back quietly with Logan and watch amusingly as James and Kendall wrestled on the floor. And another thing about Carlos, was that he was actually really smart, but no one really ever gave him the benefit of the doubt-excepy Logan, of course.

Carlos was kind, soft, funny, caring and just...perfect. And Logan...wasn't. He huffed as he sat up in his bed cross-legged and stared at his reflection in the vanity mirror opposite his bed. What would Carlos see in him? He wasn't pretty like James. He wasn't adorable like Carlos. And he sure as hell wasn't a leader like Kendall. Kendall. What the hell did Kendall see in him anyway? Logan shook his head and scowled at his reflection, before flopping on to his back and staring at the ceiling. Whatever it was that Kendall saw, he hoped Carlos would see. That is if he ever go the courage to tell him how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke with a start and he breathed deeply, trying to slow his heart rate. He looked around his room confused as he tried to figure out the reason for the sudden wake up call he got. Not remembering falling asleep in the first place. He removed his earphones and looked at the alram clock on the nightstand between his ned and Carlos'. 4:30 PM. There was no way he had been asleep for 3 hours.

Suddenly, Logan jumped, causing his whole bed to move as a loud thump came from the door followed by a muffled Carlos yelling that "You better unlock this door before I break it down and come in there and kick your little ass!"

Logan chuckled as he pushed himself off of his bed and made his way to the seemingly locked door. He unlocked it and opened it quickly only to come face-to-face with a wet, shirtless Carlos. Logan gulped as he quickly averted his stare and turned his back to the slightly ticked-off Latino.

"Dude, why the hell was our door locked?" Carlos said as he shut the door behind him and followed Logan deeper into their shared bedroom. He stopped in front of the vanity mirror to run his fingers through his damp hair before moving on to his dresser.

Logan shrugged and climbed back on to his bed, settling against the headboard and pulling his knees to his chest, "Hiding from Kendall." he mumbled softly into his knee. At first he thought Carlos didn't hear him, but of course he did. Carlos has ears like a hawk.

The Latino nodded as he sorted through his drawers, looking for a descent shirt to put on, "Oh, yeah. I heard about that." he commented before turning around to face Logan, who was currently having a staring contest with Carlos' chest.

Carlos chuckled and waved his hands in front of the smarter boy's face, "Dude, snap out of it. I know I'm hot. Stop staring." Logan blushed and looked away mumbling something along the lines of, 'you have no idea', but luckily, Carlos didn't catch that.

As if his mind was finally turning back on, Logan's eye grew wide as he snapped his head back to stare up at Carlos who was wiping his upper body down with a Spongebob towel. Normally, Logan would start drooling, but the words that Carlos had just said were still turning in his head. "Wait...what? You know? But, how?" Logan stuttered out as Carlos wrapped the towel around his waist and dropped his soaking wet swim short out from underneath the towel before replacing them with dry boxers.

Carlos chuckled as he removed his towel and walked to the small closet to find some jeans. "James came back before me and he walked into the living room to find Kendall putting a hole in the floor. Apparently, he was pacing the length of the living room mumbling something about 'ruining our friendship'. So James got him to talk and then he freaked. I bumped into him in the lobby on my way up, he was crying. I felt bad, so we sat and talked, James told me everything." he shrugged as he zipped up his jeans and threw a black graphic tee over his head.

"Everything?" Logan managed to squeak out, even though he felt like he couldn't breath. He remembered the conversation he had had with James the night before and he was hoping the pretty boy had some kind of restraint when he was upset and didn't tell Carlos about Logan's feelings for the younger boy.

Carlos nodded and sat on the edge of Logan's bed, right next to his tightly coiled body, "You alright, Logan? You look a little pale." Carlos' fingers trailed up the side of Logan's face and he placed the back of his hand on the older boy's forehead.

Under normal circumstances, Logan would melt under Carlos' touch and lean into it, to hopefully get him to touch him more. But, right now, he needed to know what James said. He batted the Latino's hand away from his face-noting the small frown that crossed his perfect features-and almost yelled at the unsuspecting boy as he said everything in a rush. "I'm fine. What did James say to you? Did he tell you about Kendall and him? Or me, too? What did he say?"

Carlos laughed loudly and held his hands up to stop the frantic boy, "Dude, calm down. All he told me was that Kendall told you that he apparently likes you and that James is in love with Kendall. He's really upset." Carlos said and Logan nodded as he calmed down a bit. Then Carlos looked at Logan amusingly and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something James should have told me about you?"

Logan began to panic and jumped to his feet, making his way to the door to get anywhere that Carlos wasn't, "What? N-No. Of course, not." he chuckled nervously as Carlos watched his every move.

He opened the door to their room, just as Mrs. Knight yelled that dinner was ready. The raven haired boy sighed in relief and turned to Carlos, only to find him standing right in front of him. "Whatever it is," he said lowly into Logan's ear, making the shorter shiver as Carlos' breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, "I will find out."

And just like that, Carlos was out the door and in the kitchen, leaving a wide-eyed, lustful Logan in his wake. Logan was pretty sure if Carlos ever did that again, he was going to be expressing his feelings to Carlos-in unmentionable ways-rather than just telling him in plain English.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Kendall kept his eyes on his plate and pushed the food around absentmindedly, and Logan sat next to Kendall trying to make eye contact with a puffy-eyed James who sniffled ever now and then and wouldn't look up from his untouched plate. Carlos sat next to James and chatted quietly with Katie about the new Halo game that had just come out.

Finally, Mrs. Knight couldn't take the silence anymore and sighed loudly, before placing her fork down and folding her arms over her chest, "Alright," she announced, pulling everyone's attention to her, "What happened?" she leaned back in her seat and waited for a response from someone.

They all glanced at each other awkwardly, before looking back down at their barely eaten food, "Nothing." they all muttered as Katie heaved a sigh.

"UGH! You guys are so stubborn!" and with that, she threw her plate into the sink and made her way to the front door, "I'll be at Camille's." she said loudly and slammed the door behind her.

Mrs. Knight sighed again, softer this time and raised from the table, "Though I would normally yell at Katie for something like that, I have to say I agree with her." All four boys whipped their heads around to stare at her as she carried her plate to the sink and gently placed it in the basin. She then turned around and grabbed her purse from the counter, before she left she turned to look at her boys, "All four of you need to sit down and talk about everything that is going on between you right now. I'll be back in a few hours. And remember, no matter the outcome, I will still love all of you."

The boys stared dumbfounded at Mrs. Knight as she exited the apartment. And then they were alone. The silence was deafening as none of them spoke. Some time later, Logan took the leap and opened his mouth to speak.

"James-" he started, but was quickly cut short when James whipped his head in the shorter boy's direction and threw daggers at him.

"Don't even." he growled across the table at the stunned boy, "You knew. You knew how I felt! How could you!" James sprung to his feet and sprinted to the room he shared with Kendall and slammed the door shut behind him. Logan cringed when he heard the small sound of a whimper from behind the door that almost broke his heart.

Logan sighed as Kendall looked down at him confused, "What does he mean?" Kendall's voice sounded raw as he spoke for the first time since James ran out on him earlier.

Suddenly, Carlos jumped to his feet and threw his arms in the air, "Are you kidding me!" he yelled, startling both boys ho were still seated at the dinner table. the furious Latino stuck an accusing finger in Kendall's face and yelled, "You broke his heart, you dumbass!"

Kendall furrowed his brow and made to speak, but Carlos cut him off, "He loves you! Loves you! And you went and told him and Logan that you Like Logan! When you don't! Come on, Kendall, this isn't rocket science!"

Logan's eyes widened as he looked between two of his best friends, "What-?" his voice came out sounding weaker than he expected, he cleared his throat and started over, "What the hell is going on?"

"Yes, Kendall. What the hell is going on?" Carlos crossed his arms and stared the blonde, leader down. Carlos could be very threatening when he wanted to be.

Kendall sighed and looked at Logan, then at Carlos, before dropping his head into his hands, "I'm sorry." came his muffled response.

Carlos lightly smacked the blonde on the back of the head, to which Kendall glared at him annoyingly for. "Dude, Logan may be whiz at school, but not at this kind of stuff. You need to elaborate." Carlos urged as Logan sent him a death glare, but his attention was pulled back to Kendall when he sighed.

Kendall turned to look at Logan, "I love you. But not like that." Logan let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and Kendall chuckled a little. "I'm sorry, dude. What I did earlier, I-I didn't mean to mess with your head or anything, I was just-I still am-really nervous. I guess I was just using you for a practice run."

"A practice run for what?" Logan looked at Carlos confused, and the Latino smirked at the blonde.

"Your finally going to tell him." Carlos stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I was going to. But not if he acts like Logan did." Kendall shook his head and dropped it back into his hands.

Suddenly, everything clicked in place for Logan. Kendall wanted to know what his reaction would be to him telling one of his best friends that he liked him, before he told the actual person. Kendall was afraid of being rejected by James. James.

A huge grin spread over Logan's face and Carlos chuckled, "So your finally catching up, huh?"

Logan nodded and tapped Kendall on the shoulder, but only got a muffled 'what?' in response. "He's not going to react like me."

Kendall looked up at Logan doubtfully, "Oh, yeah? And how exactly would you know?"

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked the blonde over the head, "Why is he in your room crying right now? Why did he freak out earlier when you told him you liked me? Why did he yell at me, saying that I knew how he felt?"

Kendall's face nearly split in two as he grinned and jumped to his feet, "He loves me, too." he stated and did a happy dance when Logan nodded. Kendall pulled Logan to his feet and pulled him in to a hug, "Thanks." he said into Logan's ear, "And sorry, again."

Logan smiled and pushed Kendall away, "Hey, no harm, no foul. Now go talk to him, before he decides his plan of action to kill me." Logan pointed in the direction of Kendall and James' room.

The blonde smiled and nodded before pulling Carlos into a hug as well. Logan heard a soft whisper exchange between Kendall and Carlos, but it was to quiet for him to hear, so he just shrugged it off and began to clean up the dinner table.

As he made his way to the sink with the plates he heard Kendall knock on the bedroom door and call out to James softly, before opening the door and dissappearing into the room. The short boy was rinsing off the dishes when a sudden rush of hot air ghosted over his neck making him shiver.

Then Carlos' voice made him jump, "So, when do I get to find out this little secret of yours that James apparently knows and I don't?" Carlos stood behind Logan and placed his chin on Logan's shoulder.

Logan took a deep breath as he tried to slow his heart rate. He willed himself to relax and let go of the plate that he had a death grip on, but with Carlos standing so close he was sure if he didn't have something to occupy his hands, they would end up on Carlos instead. So he clung to the plaster dish and scrubbed it furiously. "I don't have a seret." he cursed himself when his voice cracked.

He felt Carlos' chest rumble against his back as the Latino laughed, "Yeah, right." he said then pressed his lips to Logan's earlobe, "You know your going to tell me."

Logan lost it. He dropped the dish into the sink with a clatter and spun himself around to face the smirking Latino. Without a second thought, Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck and pulled closer, making the gap between them dissappear and Logan's lips found Carlos'.

Logan's mind completely shut down when his lips touched Carlos'. They were so soft, so plush, so...not moving. Logan pulled away quickly as if Carlos' lips were on fire and dropped his gaze to the floor instantly to avoid the disgusted look that was sure to be present on the other's face.

"I am so sorry." he whimpered brokenly and broke out into a run, that landed him in his and Carlos' room. He shut the door quickly and banged his forehead against it, before turning to face the room. Tears streaked down his face as he banged the back of his head against the door and slide to the ground, pulling his knees into himself and sobbing. What has he done?


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours passed and Logan found himself curled around a pillow on hid bed, slowly dozing off to the sound of the air conditioner. His eyes snapped open in alarm when he heard the door to his room open and soft footsteps pad across the carpet. He tried to even out his breath as best he could and closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for leaving the door unlocked. He felt the bed dip behind him and willed himself not to tense when a hand settled on his back.

"Logan?" James' voice spoke softly and shook the smaller body a little, "Logan, I know your awake. You know you're a really bad fake-sleeper." James pointed out and laughed a little as Logan let out a deep sigh.

He turned on to his back to look up at his tall friend and smirked. James' hair was sticking up in all different directions and his lips were red and swollen, "So you and Kendall are go I take it?" Logan gestured to his hair.

James blushed and his hands flew to his hair as he tried to smooth it down, but nothing seemed to help. Logan laughed a little when James stuck his tongue out in consentration and sat up to face James. The smaller boy yawned and raised his hands, rubbing at his raw eyes.

James smiled softly and grabbed Logan's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face, "What happened?" Logan shook his head and looked down at the comforter as he tried pulling his hands out of James' grip, but the pretty boy wasn't letting go, "Logan?" he probbed gently, knowing that he would give in eventually.

"I fucked everything up." Logan whimpered as his voice shook and tears cascaded down his cheeks once again. James shook his head and sighed as he pulled his best friend into a hug. Logan clung to James and sobbed into his shoulder as he tried to speak, "I-I kissed him, and he-" his sentence broke as he let out a heartbreaking sob and James held him tighter, "He didn't do or say anything. He-he just stood there. He didn't even come after me." Logan choked out and collapsed further into the taller, who just held him and hushed him softly.

"It's okay, Logan. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay." he whispered comfortingly. Logan suddenly tore himself out of James' embrace and glared up at the other.

"Easy for you to say. You got him, James. You got Kendall, the one thing you wanted. And now the one thing I wanted hates me. Carlos hates me, James. You have no idea what it feels like to put yourself out there and just be shut down like that. To have your heart ripped out of your chest and stomped on. You have no idea. I ruined everything. I should have just let it be, but he wanted to know my secret, and-UGH! I should have just walked away. And now he hates me, he'll never talk to me again." Logan ended his rant with a heart-wrenching sob and once again collapsed into his best friend, who was there to catch him, no matter what.

"He doesn't hate you, Logan." James said into the shaking boy's hair, "He's really upset about this, too. Kendall and I were in our room...talking," Logan scoffed into James chest, but James chose to ignore it and continue, "And Carlos came to the door crying, saying that he needed to talk to Kendall alone. He kicked me out of my own room!" Logan giggled a little through his tears and James pulled him out of his chest so he could look at him, "When I saw that Carlos had been crying, I knew something had to have happened so I came to find you."

Logan nodded and furrowed his brow as he looked up at James, "He was crying?" he whispered, his voice cracked at the thought of Carlos crying over anything. When James nodded his conformation, Logan had to ask, "Why?"

James shrugged, "Beats me. But something tells me you should talk to him. Before Mama Knight gets home." James stressed and Logan looked at his alarm clock.

"She's not home yet? It's almost 10." Logan sounded a little worried and he moved to reach across his bed for his phone on the nightstand, but James stopped him.

"Kendall already talked to her. She figured she would give us a little more time, so she took Camille and Katie shopping and then to a late movie for a girls night. They'll be back around midnight." Logan nodded and settled back into his bed, scooting away from James and resting against his headboard as he pulled his knees to his chest. James sighed as he moved to sit next to Logan and put his arm around his broken friend, "Talk to him."

Logan looked up at James and sniffled a little, before wiping away a few stray tears that were still streaked across his face, "Can it wait til morning?" Logan asked hopefully, not knowing if he could take anymore heartbreak for one night.

James shrugged and smiled down at Logan, "I don't know, you ask him." He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. Logan scrunched up his nose in confusion and turned to look in the direction that James was hinting at. For the first time, he noticed two dark figures standing near the open door.

"How-how long have you two been standing there?" Logan asked as they walked into the room. Kendall was smiling softly at him and Carlos was staring at the ground, but Logan could see his puffy eyes and the tear stains on his light gray t-shirt.

"Not too long. But long enough." Kendall responded and bumped shoulders with Carlos, who looked up at the blonde. Kendall raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Logan before then looking at James, "James?" Kendall said and the tall brunette nodded and gave Logan one last squeeze before removing his arm from him and standing up. The two intertwined their fingers and smiled at their two short friends before walking out the door and closing it softly behind them.

Suddenly, Logan felt like he couldn't breath and he so desperately wanted to just dissappear. He was in his bedroom, alone, with his best friend. His best friend that he shared this bedroom with. His best friend that he was in love with. His best friend who he had just kissed and ran away from. His best friend. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

The soft rumble form the air conditioner sounded way louder than it actually was. The silence that surrounded the two boys made Logan want to pull his hair out. What was he supposed to do? Apologize? Tell Carlos that it was all a misunderstanding, that it was just a joke? He would only be lying and making a bigger fool out himself. It was this that Logan was trying to avoid, this uncomfortable tension between him and Carlos. That's why when James told him to say something to Carlos, he quickly shut it down and changed the subject.

But now, what was he going to do? It was out there. Carlos knew that Logan had deeper feelings for him than just brotherly and Logan wasn't so sure he wanted to know Carlos' true feelings for him right at this moment.

"So..." Carlos cleared his throat, making Logan jump a little when the unexpected sound cut through the thick air, "How are you?" Carlos' voice sounded uncertain as he tried anything just to fill the silence.

Logan laughed sadly and shook his head as he looked up at Carlos, "Small talk? Really, is that what it has come down to?" Carlos shrugged and opened his mouth to speak, but Logan cut him off, "Just say it Carlos!" his voice coming out louder than he meant it to, "Say it! Tell me that you hate me! Tell me that you never want to see me again! Just do it and get it over with!" he practically yelled at the startled Latino who just started wide eyed at his now sobbing friend.

"What?" Carlos whispered as he walked closer to Logan's shaking body. He sat down on the edge on Logan's bed and the smaller boy curled into himself tighter as he tried to move away from the Latino. Carlos raised his hand to brush his fingertips over Logan's flushed cheeks, but before he could touch him Logan winced and looked away.

Carlos sighed and dropped his hand into his lap, "Logan, I would never hate you." his voice cracked as he felt his heartbreak a little at the thought of Logan thinking he hated him. "I don't know what happened out there, but I do know that you ran away too quickly." Logan let out a small hiccup as he raised his eyes to look at his best friend with a quirked eyebrow.

Carlos chuckled a little and ran his thumb across Logan's cheekbone, removing tears. Logan leaned into the touch just the slightest and Carlos smiled as Logan's eyes drifted shut. "Logan, why did you run?"

Logan opened his eyes and looked up into the hurt eyes of his best friend. Why did he run? "I thought you would hate me. I thought I ruined everything." he whispered brokenly.

Carlos smiled softly and rested his hand on Logan's cheek, moving it to the base of his neck and pulling him forward just a little. Logan shuttered as he felt Carlos' breath ghost across his bottom lip, "Well if you ruined everything with that, then I guess I'm gonna destroy the rest of it with this." And with that Carlos closed the small gap between himself and Logan.

Logan's eyes widened slightly out of suprise, but when he felt Carlos' tongue brush against his bottom lip, his eyes fluttered shut and he gave in. Carlos felt Logan melt into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, pulling him closer as he explored the inside of Logan's mouth.

After what seemed like a century, they pulled apart and Carlos' rested his forehead against Logan's, his arms never leaving the smaller boys waist. Carlos smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at a slightly flushed Logan, who still had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily with a small smile gracing his perfect lips.

The Latino raised his hands to Logan's face and ran the pad of his thumb across the smart boy's bottom lip. Logan opened his eyes and smiled up at the grinning Latino, "So I really did ruin everything didn't I?" he asked with a hint of amusment in his voice.

Carlos laughed lowly and placed his lips on top of Logan's shortly, "The only way you could completely ruin this is if you run again." Carlos stated and he looked into Logan's soft, loving eyes. "Are you gonna run again?" Logan shook his head and Carlos' grin grew, "Good, because I'm sick of chasing after you."

Logan rolled his eyes and lightly slapped the Latino in the chest before growing serious and looking into Carlos' eyes, "How long?"

"How long, what?" Carlos furrowed his brow, "How long have I been chasing you or how long have I liked you?"

Logan swore his heart skipped a beat when he heard those words spill from the Latino's lips, "You-you like me? As in really like me? Like more than friends?" Logan's voice filled with hope and his eyes glistened as he looked at his smiling friend.

The smile on Carlos' face quickly fell and he shook his head. Logan's heart broke just a little. "No." Carlos' voice was firm, "I don't like you, Logan." Logan's heart sunk to his stomach. "I love you." Logan's heart instantly mended itself back together and thumped against his rib cage. Carlos smiled a little when Logan's face lit up, "Logan, I have loved you since you shared your animal crackers with me in kindergarden. Sure we didn't even know how to count to 20. But I knew then that I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I just didn't think I would ever get the chance to actually tell you and love you the way I wanted to. I was content with just being your best friend, with just being in your life. But then you kissed me and I was shocked and hopeful that maybe, just maybe you felt the same way, but then you were gone and I didn't know what to do. Kendall knew how I felt, he's know since 7th grade. So I went to him. I was confused, but then I heard you and James talking and here I am."

Carlos took a deep breath as he looked down at a beaming Logan who had tears running down his face, "Logan? Oh, god. Logan, please don't cry. I'm sorry." he wiped his hands across Logan's cheeks and the smaller boy grabbed his hands to keep them there.

"Don't apologize for making my one and only dream come true." he said and laughed when Carlos' eyes widened and he got a goofy grin on his face, "I love you, too." Logan stated and he felt a huge weight lift of his shoulders as Carlos pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss.

A knock at the door forced them to pull away with a groan and Carlos yelled, "What do you want? I'm trying to make out with my boyfriend here." Logan blushed as Carlos winked.

"Seriously, dude?" Kendall's voice sounded form the other side of the door, "That is not something I needed to know. We just wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

Logan grinned up at Carlos who was running his fingers through Logan's hair absentmindedly and responded to Kendall, "We are definitely okay." Carlos smirked and lowered his lips to Logan's again. Just before their lips met James bursted into their bedroom followed by a protesting Kendall.

"Dude! Leave them alone!" Kendall yelled at his stubborn boyfriend who shook his head and looked at the two shorter boys who were sitting on Logan's bed and looking ap at James annoyingly.

"No way. Carlos interrupted our make out session, so it's only fair that I interrupt his." James smirked as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at a red faced Carlos.

"Make out session? James, you told me you and Kendall were talking." Logan pointed out and giggled when James face turned a cherry red.

"We-uh-we were talking-in a round about way." James stuttered as he looked from his amused best friends to his equally amused boyfriend. "We were using out lips!" James said as if that was a good enough explaination for what him and Kendall were doing in their room alone.

Kendall laughed and walked up behind James, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him to his chest, "Oh yeah, we were definitely using our lips." he mumbled as he pressed his lips to James' neck and James leaned back into him.

Carlos faked a gag as Logan laughed and James and Kendall rolled their eyes. "Now that everythings okay and no one hates each other. We still have a while before mom and Katie get home. Movie or Black Ops?" Kendall asked his friends.

"Black Ops!" James and Carlos yelled and ran to the living room fighting about who was going to kick who's ass. If there was one thing Carlos would not pass up, it was a chance to full on whoop James' ass in any video game.

Kendall and Logan shook their heads and laughed as the followed their overly excited boyfriends to the living room and watched as they fought over who got to sit where. "How did we end up with two of the biggest kids in the world as our boyfriends?" Logan laughed as he watched James sit on Carlos only to be thrown to the ground by the hyped up Latino.

"Just lucky I guess." Kendall smiled and wrapped his arm around Logan as they walked into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks for the long night that was ahead of them. Logan smiled as he thought about what Kendall just said. Oh, yeah. Logan was one lucky son of a bitch. But then again, luck had nothing to do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Months Later**

Logan was no longer confused. Everything in his life made sense, and he was happy. Sure he wasn't going to Med-school in the fall like his parents had always wanted him to, but he really didn't care. He had it all. Best friends who were always there when you needed them? Check. A mother figure who loves you no matter what you do to mess up the kitchen? Check. A sneaky little sister who always has something up her sleeve? Check. A great boyfriend who you wouldn't trade for anything in the world? Check, check, check.

Logan's life was perfect and even though he would never admit it to anyone, especially Carlos or Kendall, he was glad Kendall had told him that he liked him. Sure, it involved many tears and yelling, but the end effect was glorious. Logan had finally gotten what he had always dreamed of and so had James. Speaking of that thing that Logan had always dreamed of, said _thing_ was currently suffocating Logan with it's chest.

Logan groaned as he tried to pry himself out of the death grip that his boyfriend had on him, but said boyfriend was not letting go anytime soon, and only pulled Logan tighter to his shirtless body. "Carlos..." Logan groaned annoyingly and ran his fingers across Carlos' lower abs as an attempt to make him squirm and let go. But that only made Carlos tighen his hold, as if it was possible, and huff.

"Logan, stop tickling." the Latino whined and Logan laughed. Placing his hands on Carlos abs, he gave a firm shove to the mass of muscle that wouldn't let him go. When Carlos finally released Logan from his hold, Logan breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the sweet air that he was deprived of just moments ago.

Carlos opened his eyes and stared down at his boyfriend annoyingly before rolling his eyes and situating himself so he was facing away from Logan, "If you didn't want me to hold you, you could have just said so." Carlos mumbled and buried his head into one of the many pillows.

Logan rolled his eyes and scooted himself up behind his boyfriend, sliding his arms around his slim waist and rested his chin on Carlos' shoulder. "Carlos," he said softly into the boy's ear and smiled widely when Carlos' body seemed to tremble under his touch, "You know I love when you hold me. I just don't like waking up and not being able to breath." he pointed out and softly kissed the Latino's ear.

Carlos rolled himself over in Logan's arms and faced the shorter boy, "Sorry." he mumbled and blushed a little before replacing his arms around Logan's waist loosely, but still pulled him tight to his chest.

Logan smiled and looked up into the dark orbs that he could get lost in so easily, "It's okay," he reassured him and pulled him into a soft kiss. Logan loved the way Carlos kissed. It was never too rough or too chaste, it was the perfect amount of lips and tongue, it was simply Carlos.

Logan sighed happily as he pulled away and rested his head on Carlos' chest and listened to the steady beat of the Latino's heart. Logan smiled when he ran his fingertips over Carlos' belly, he watched the muscles spasm under his touch and heard the Latino's heart rate speed up. Logan loved to do that, knowing that he was the reason for the sudden change in Carlos' body. And Carlos knew it.

"Logaaaaannn," he whined again and pulled the shorter boy's head up so he could look into his eyes. Logan's eyes sparkled with amusment as he continued to run his hand over the other boy's stomach. Carlos finally had enough and reached down to grab Logan's wandering hand and brought it up to his face and kissed Logan's fingers.

Logan smiled and laced his fingers with Carlos' as they laid them against Carlos' chest again. Logan leaned up and pressed his lips to Carlos' again and sighed happily when Carlos' tongue was there begging for entrance, to which Logan gladly accepted. They kept up a steady pace of give and take for a few minutes before a knock to the door forced them apart.

Carlos groaned and glared at the locked door, "What do you want? We're kinda busy!" he yelled annoyingly as Logan giggled and buried his head back into the Latino's chest, smacking it lightly.

"Dude, seriously. Didn't we already go over this? I don't need to know that sort of stuff." Kendall yelled back and Carlos grinned at Logan who just rolled his eyes. "Breakfast is ready whenever you two lovebirds decide to get out of bed." he said and they heard his footsteps walk away.

Carlos groaned as he pulled Logan closer and snuggled deeper into the warm covers, "I don't wanna move. I'm comfy." Logan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly, "What?" Carlos asked confused.

"Did you just turn down food?" Logan asked awed over that fact.

Carlos laughed and kissed Logan lightly, "Well, I am hungry. But, not for that." Carlos' voice deepened a little at the end and Logan blushed as Carlos flipped them over, pinning Logan to the matress. Logan giggled as Carlos kissed up his jaw line and placed his lips on his, before making his way down the center of Logan's chest.

A loud banging sounded from their door again, but Logan's loud moans drowned out the yelling that followed, "Seriously, if you guys aren't out here in 5 minutes, I'm eating all the pancakes." James yelled and Logan moaned louder. "Ew." James said and walked away from the door.

Carlos just smirked and continued his explorations of Logan's body. Logan could deal without breakfast for the rest of his life, if this is what he got in place of it. And Carlos was willing and ready to be Logan's breakfast for as long as he wanted.

**Thank you sooooo much to everybody who reviewed and liked this story. It was my first attempt at a Carlos/Logan and I was actually pretty pleased with the outcome, I hope you were too. :-) Let me know if you have any ideas for some other stories. I feed off of ideas, so feed me! Again, thank you all so much!**


End file.
